


F(T)ree-falling

by poppa_rantaro



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Floor Kabedon, M/M, Mention(s) of Insanity, comment down below please!, if you feel this needs any trigger warnings, it's 2am so i'm kinda out of it, not too much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppa_rantaro/pseuds/poppa_rantaro
Summary: Hajime, in reality, just wanted to relax by himself for once.Komaeda is pestering. As usual.Usually unusual.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 31





	F(T)ree-falling

Hajime had..not agreed to this.

He'd just been rocking his legs, back and forth atop the branch of a palm tree, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the grainy sand, foam bubbling up onto shore. It was almost the end of the day, but, right before bed, he'd decided he wanted just a little more alone time to himself.

Having been constantly swarmed by fifteen other people all day, you'd probably start to get a little exhausted from all the social interaction, too. Hajime was..semi-social, but sometimes the small little ticker in his head starts tapping down, and he needs at least a few hours by himself, or he'll start snapping at people unexpectedly..it's not something he really controls. It just happens before he can stop it, and then he has to apologize to a crying Tsumiki again.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to immerse into the tropical vibe, shutting his eyes tighter than intended.

A scented breeze from the breakfast Teruteru had cooked up this morning passed by his face, he doesn't quite remember what it was. He didn't really eat it, which lead to an interrogation by the city chef himself, followed quickly by a starving Akane, and then the confused face of a bystander, Nanami.

He wonders how Nanami is doing, right now..she must be heading to bed, pretty soon, maybe relaxing.

Reclining his neck to sit up against the tree, slouching his back a little more, he soon felt comfortable enough to keep sitting there, for just a while longer.

The resonating waves ebbing at the shore still played throughout his mind, the sunset peeked through the corners of his eyes, and Komaeda's soft, crazed mumbling from beside him, something about 'an honor' and ' how truly generous of him'.

Yeah..he hadn't agreed to this, he more-so just didn't necessarily decline to it, not capable of declining either, since Komaeda was already wriggling his way up the tree before he could get a word out to the other. Almost like an inchworm, if you think about it..green, quick, and irritating in every sense of every way.

Komaeda had really wanted to get his attention, today. He'd been busy for most of it, which meant he couldn't as easily pester Hajime, until now, of course.

Hajime tried to ignore the gently murmuring figure next to him, instead focusing his mind, rather intensely, onto the shaking of the palm leaves, almost balletic in the wind. He observed the pattern in which they flittered, before realizing how sad this method actually was.

He could ask him to leave.

It would be easier to just..ask. Asking him to leave him alone for the rest of the day, to let Hajime loosen up from all the stress of todays evermore chaotic mayhem, instead of sitting here, the agonizing silence his only friend, since the one next to him is a next-level maniac.

...

..He remembers the day he broke, the day he'd finally revealed his true colors to the rest of them. It'd been a normal day for the most part, until someone said something to him, and he just..shattered.

Hajime can't recall. All he'd heard was Komaeda yammering on about hope, and despair--he practically shouted to the entire world, with the volume of his voice booming from his throat with every crack in his sanity. Someone said a word or two, he thinks it might've been Nidai, and the care-free friendly persona of Komaeda completely vanished into thin air.

Everyone avoided him the best they could, for a few days.

Ever since then, he's been a self-deprecating, babbling, loony mess.

Hajime tried to avoid him, too. But, almost like a moth to a flame, Komaeda was more attracted to Hajime than any of the others. It was like someone cast a hex on him--bewitching him with the eternal curse of Komaeda following him around like some sort of..sort of lapdog.

It's definitely a curse, if anything.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you, Hajime.." Komaeda practically rasped, so out of breath from his under-breath rambles. "I almost can't believe a symbol of hope like you, Hajime, let filth like me even idle in your presence. You're much too kind to me.." Komaeda's face twisted, the corners of his lips curling up into a sickening smile.

Hajime cringed, tensing at the sight of the other boys bared teeth. Making a move to slide away further from him on the branch failed, only meeting the trunk of the palm tree in advance. Sliding the other way would just bring him closer..

Komaeda didn't notice. Not one bit. "I know such waste as myself shouldn't even be close to you, bu-but I just can't help myself.." Stammering, tripping over a few words here and there. He laughed, manic, short and steady under the reaches of his breath as to not startle Hajime with any sudden sounds. At the very least, he was sane enough to know he's probably the scariest guy here, so it's best not to do anything sudden. At all.

"If there's anything you need help with, I'd never decline, Hajime." Komaeda continued, with further praises. "I don't know what it is, but it feels as if your talent, it's so alluring..I feel such intense, burning love for the hope that rests inside of you, Hajime, I almost cannot wait to find out what the talent you possess is! It gives me more reason to become your stepping stone-"

"Stop. Stop, stop, stop it, no-" Hajime felt sick, face paling at the very look of Komaeda's face, the cloying, tea-tree smell of Komaeda's conditioner, pushing himself down from the branch.

Komaeda shook his head, "No? I can understand that, Hajime, I wish to respect YOUR wishes, but, I'm always here, you can-"

"No, I'm fine, just, stop-"

"You can use me however you like, you just have to say the word! Even if it involves my pitiful existence being wiped off of this earth, like a stain that has soiled you, I'll always say yes!"

Hajime shook his head, even more aggressively than before, "No, nono no-" he mumbled, dangling his legs from the branch, ready to slide himself down, anything to get away from Komaeda, he just came up here to enjoy himself, and he's invading every single personal-space-bubble he has left-

Feeling a hand tug onto his wrist, he left himself hanging for a split second, turning to Komaeda who looked rather guilty, more-so aghast, staring right into the horrified face of Hajime's own. It only said 'oh no', and nothing more.

Komaeda fell with him.

His weight beckoned onto Komaeda's already thin-form, and down the two of them went, Komaeda's limbs interloping with the rest of Hajime's body. Tangled together, the two of them were, and Hajime worshipped, prayed, and begged for any, to every god or entity that existed outside of this dimension that there were no on-lookers for the two of them.

"Nghh-" Hajime struggled to push himself off of Komaeda, trying not to squish Komaeda's frail legs with his knees, afraid to send him into another one of his hope speeches about how he can use him any which way he pleased. Komaeda didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, maybe even enjoying his position--the very thought was appalling, honestly, which left Hajime scrambling worse and worse to separate himself from the other.

Komaeda pushed him off, lightly, but did nothing else to help him get off of him once he saw Hajime try to speed up the process. What help he was, Hajime thought. With a huff, he removed Komaeda's palm that once cushioned his chest, throwing it to the side with a harsh toss.

Eventually, he rolled over onto his side, getting away from those sharp, piercing sage eyes, using his elbow to keep himself up. He tried to find the patience to not yell at Komaeda, or bop him on the head, remembering what would happen if he tried either. Right. Hope speech.

Turning back to look at Komaeda, he was just staring further at the sky. For a moment, he thought he'd actually killed him or something--that was until, a small, wheezy laugh came from him, holding his hands up to his chest, clenching both so tight until Hajime actually saw the blue veins peeking through his skin.

Komaeda was still standing still, and when he looked closer, a guilty smile crossed his features, a rather..

..hopeful one.

Hajime got back up onto his feet, and ran like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNNHNHNGNNGNHGNHNNGNNHGNHNG BEDTIME NOW IBVAOIFESNGBUOFESHBU8FEA9ODHGRUE8FAIDOGHBUFED9ISBH FNEUAD89IGOBHFUDA89GHB FNEUDS8IB HFEADU8B OFEAHSUB 8FE9IDSO


End file.
